Evolution: Escaped
by ixLuckyStar
Summary: My name's Finn. Guess what? I'm a mutated half-human and half-bird freak. My flock and I are having adventures around the country. We may face possible death. This is our story.
1. Where's my Flock?

**Call me Finn. Just Finn. I'm a half-human and half-avian girl.  
**

**Yeah, you heard it. Mad scientists used our bodies to make their own little army of mutants. They tested and used them until they were useless. Let's just say, they tried to get rid of us now that out job was done. Luckily, they thought we were going to die and just left us to rot to death in a cage. The truth was that we were just getting stronger, and we eventually escaped from their evil diabolical clutches. They thought we had died, but they had another thing coming. I'll need a flock to share my adventures with. Fill out the form and you just may be chosen.  
**

**PM me only, please don't review. Name and personality should be unique, ages range from 6 to 15, appearance should be real. Well, except for the wings.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Flock Form**

First Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Traits:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Handicaps (Optional):

Special Items:

DNA:

Wings:

Ability:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Past (Optional):

Favorites:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Others:

Storyline Ideas:

Relationship with Finn:

* * *

**Wow that's a lot of information. Well, it may pay off. I may tweak some of the stuff you have filled it. Romance later on, folks.**

**I'll see you when I have my flock.**

**Bye.**

**- Finn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Never now, and never will. The basic structure of the plot belongs to James Patterson.**


	2. Pigtails and Headaches

**Here it is, our first chapter. **

**I may still feature your character in one or two chapters, for those who sent me other characters.**

**This is just a small introduction to the flock. If characters seem out of their personality notify me so I can fix it.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Finn**

Technically, the day started with me flying over the water with some groceries bags. Yes, directly above the water. With grocery bags. And wings. It's none of that Icarus and Daedalus stuff, with their fake wings. How did they even fly? I don't know. But I do know for a fact that ours don't melt in the sun. Or cause us to drown. I mean, that wouldn't make much sense. By ours, I mean the flock. Flock of winged kids. Cool, huh? Wrong.

As far as my horrid memories had taken me, I only remember being caged at the School since I was very little. Not the educational school for normal kids. I'm not normal, and neither is the flock. The School. The place where evil scientists do experiments on human bodies. Some of the results were us. Kids with wings genetically attached to our backs. Did you know? I'm 3% avian. We escaped a while back, but I'm not going into much detail now.

I spread my tan and black patterned wings to catch a drift of wind that was blowing in our direction. Letting myself be carried by the wind, I stopped flapping. Gypsy had joined me. Her dark brown hair drifted behind her as she grinned, looking at me. Rohit was not far behind, already catching up.

"Uh, guys? I think we should be heading back. Christi and the other might get worried about us." Rohit inquired, smiling slightly. He was lightly swinging his bag around, now right next to Gypsy and me.

"Impatient to see her, huh?" Gypsy mused. She doesn't really talk as much as us. But, hey, who doesn't like to say something like that when you get a chance.

"Haha, very funny." He looked away. I sighed.

"It's only been about an hour. After a few more minutes, then we start heading back to the lodge. Okay?" I replied, disappointed that the drift was gone. Now I had to keep flapping my 14' wings, not that I hate to. Flying was the few good points of being a half-bird freak. That and freedom from a normal life, plus, our genetically enhanced bodies. Yep. Life is swell when you can just fly around all day with an occasional smiley-faced "Thank you for Shopping" plastic bag with food in it and all that. Did I mention our monstrous appetites?

"Sure." He flapped hard, showing his bright iridescent blue feathers on the underside of his wings.

"I wonder why the rest didn't want to come." Gypsy said. Nobody actually minded if they came or not. It would be harder to look after them. Trust me.

"Tye doesn't like water, Christi is looking after Miggs, and who knows what Arc is up to." Rohit answered that question. Arc was usually causing trouble, always doing something that he shouldn't be. We should have tied him on a leash before we left.

All of us were a flock; we've been together for more than a year traveling around the United States. We have Christella, Mignonette, Arc, Gypsy, Rohit, Tye, and Finn, which is me. Christi and Miggs were real blood siblings. Arc is a little rascal. Gypsy was more of a shy introvert. Rohit was one of the smartest out of all of us. Tye is very anti-social. And I was keeping them all together. Seven bird kids. Seven freaks. Seven people that have no sense of normal behavior. How I love them.

Ages? Miggs was seven and Arc was eight. They were the youngest. Gypsy was eleven, though she acted a little older. Rohit, Christella, and I were fourteen. Tye was fifteen, the oldest.

I noticed Gypsy staring anywhere, but below. There was mostly the lake beneath us. Did you catch on?

"Sorry, Gyp, for dragging you out here to help me shop. Especially when there's, er, a lake that separates the town from our place." I apologized. For some reason, she didn't like water. She said it may be connected to her memories. Tye didn't like water much either.

"S'okay. I wanted to come exercise my wings a bit." She gave a small smile, still not looking down.

I looked at the two flock members once again. "Alright, let's move on to the lodge."

I avoided saying the word 'home'. We didn't have one. Not until we found a place where we really belong.

* * *

**Christella**

"Come on!" Arc jumped up and down on the painted wooden floor. I didn't bother to look up from Migg's long golden hair.

"No." I heard Tye reply. What were they up to?

Miggs giggled and swung her legs on the chair. I just love her. She was my only blood-related sister. Though I do consider the flock my family too. I was using my hair brush to un-knot the tangles from her bed head and tie her hair up, being extra careful so I won't accidentally hurt her.

I looked up at the clock. It was around nine in the morning. When were the others going to come back? I subconsciously locked my thoughts onto Rohit. Yeah. I liked him. A lot. I'm dating him, but it feels really awkward. I've only told the girls in the flock about this, especially Finn. She, Miggs, and Gypsy would always listen to my problem. Guys cannot be trusted. Especially Arc, the guy that has an unstoppable mouth. He would tell everyone in the world. I liked kids, but he was an exception.

"Really, it'll be fine. Trust me. Please!" He broke my rambling thoughts. The guy was practically on his knees when I finally looked up.

There, done. Miggs hair was tied up into two cute pigtails, and I added her headband. I gave a little pat to her head and went over to them. She got up and followed me, staying a little behind. "What's this about?"

Arc looked at me and blinked once. "I wa-

"Wait. Stop. I have to prepare myself for your outrageous request." I rubbed my temples and took a breath. "Go."

I think I saw Tye roll his eyes. Not sure though. He was leaning against the wall near the doorway, his height toppled over mine. Always the quiet and cool one in the group.

"I wanna go to the City Square!" Huh, that was a normal request. Something on Tye's expression told me it wasn't the whole story. I raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"For what?" I asked. The question caught Arc off guard. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, I need to get some supplies for my, um, project." Oh, I see now. "Tye won't take me there. Can you-"

"Maybe. But no superglue, handcuffs, guinea pigs, shaving cream..." I kept listing the list-of-things-Arc-should-not-have.

Wow. I was good at this.

**Tye**

I watched as Arc got more and more irritated. It was amusing. I didn't let him because who know what would happen if he got his hands on those "supplies."

Mignonette caught my eye and looked at me from behind Christella. She half-smiled at me. I just shrugged and looked away at the window. The sky was clear without a cloud in sight, which means the sun was shining without prevail. The others should come back pretty soon. I would have gone with them, but I felt sort of, well, don't make fun of this, but scared of the lake. They don't make me shriek like a little girl, but I tend to keep my space from it. Too many bad memories.

As if right on cue, I saw the vague outlines of the remaining flock. Miggs saw them first.

"Finn!" She ran out the door and hugged Finn. "I missed you!"

"Woah, I was just gone for an hour." Finn laughed and put her arms around Miggs.

"I know. I just wanted to hug you. Look what Christi did with my hair!" She did a twirl and held up her pigtails.

"It's cute. Come on, let's get inside." Finn lightly pushed Miggs back into the house.

Soon Gypsy and Rohit got back as well, with their hair windblown from flying. I saw Christella walk to Rohit and gave an awkward hug. Gypsy joined the other girls to sort the supplies. Arc went over to see that they bought him. Such a kid. Finn then leaned against the wall next to me, with her arms cross looking at the flock, and I just looked at her.

"Yes, I bought meat." She breathed out. I nodded at her. Good. That was all I could eat for some other unknown reason. Anything else would make me feel sick. Think that's weird? Try being a bird kid. That's weirder.

"When're we leaving?" I asked. She looked at me.

"We decided on tomorrow." You see, usually the oldest should be the leader of the flock, right? But there was no leader. We vote on things so we don't get into arguments. Finn was the unofficial leader, since she brought the flock together. I was completely fine with that.

"Okay."

"Tye?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me now?" Oh, not that again. I stood silent, and she got the message. She wanted to know about my past history before I joined the flock.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later." I shrugged again.

Just then she grimaced, though not at me. Her hand came to her temples.

"What's wrong?" Pushing myself away from the wall, I was slightly worried.

"Nothing. Just the headaches. Christella and has been having them too. I didn't ask Rohit yet. What about you?" Her tone darkened a little. I could see it was more than just a little headache.

"Yeah." I leaned back. The older members of the flock have been having horrible migraines or something. I don't know why, but I hope it passes soon.

I really hope.

* * *

**Headaches. I hate them. **

**I finished reading FANG. I was okay with everything until "The Other Epilogue". That was sad, but I'm not counting on him returning. James Patterson may not seem like the person to do it. Still, let's hope!**

**Review on what you think.  
**

**Until next time.**

**- Finn**


	3. Touchy Subjects

**I have good news and bad news. Bad news is, my mom put my sister in an after school tutoring program. Which means I have to go along too, even if I don't need help. So then I would have less time to write the story, and I'll have only two or three hours on the computer. I spend three boring hours playing Monopoly while listening to the tutor's frustrating voice.**

**Good news? If I have nothing to do there, then I could think up of ideas for a more developed plot. Which means, better quality of writing from me. I'll try to update two or three times a week, depending on my free time.**

**

* * *

**

**Gypsy**

It was near in the afternoon. We were all in Christi and Migg's room, only us girls that is, just hanging out. It's sort of a girl thing if you ask me, but I wouldn't know much about it. So, here I was, sitting cross legged next to Finn. She had her chin rested on her hands with gray eyes focused; making it look like something in particular was on her mind. A stand of hair fell out from her light blonde, loose braid. I tapped my finger on my knee, clearly bored, but not minding the silence. There was a little more than we expected though.

"So, did we decide on where we're going next?" Christi began, finally breaking the silence. One of her arms was propped on her knees while she was sitting there. Miggs, her sister, was right next to her on the bed. They looked alike with their curly golden hair reaching down their backs and light blue eyes. In a way, they were different, yet the same.

"Yeah. We're going to Atlanta. Considering our current location, it would take a few hours to get there. Since would be some, er, detours. Rohit calculated." Finn answered. She meant that some of us couldn't fly that long, especially Rohit. Well, nobody blames him. It's more fun this way.

"Why do we have to keep moving?" Miggs tilted her head. She was always asking about it." Why can't we stay in one place?"

"Because, Miggs, we don't know if the School is still after us." Finn hesitated to say the word _School_ again. Nobody liked that word. Even if it meant the regular school.

"But they haven't been." I guess Miggs didn't know what being careful meant. Or maybe Finn was just being too careful.

"We can never be sure. Besides, isn't it fun to see different places?" Christi lightly stroked Migg's hair. Boy, she was good at this.

"I guess..."

"But they do think we died, right?" I chimed in. Another word we try to avoid saying. _Die_. Mostly because we won't know when we will, since we were experimented on. We would might as well live for another few years. I'm not exactly sure when, but people were talking about it when we were still in _there_. According to our super awesome mutated hearing, they wouldn't know how long we would live. Which means we would have to wait and see. At least Finn and everyone were still here. No, I can't be thinking about these things.

Back to our group of not-so-normal girls, silence slowly crept up again.

Death. Such a touchy subject.

"I don't really know, but we can't afford to be careless. We also need to find our families." Finn said. I touched my pink butterfly hairclip. I had it ever since I could remember. It may be connected to my past, before I was in that hell hole. Who knows, but I'll keep holding on to it just in case. I treasured it up until now, so why not a little longer?

No one made a sound after what Finn said.

Families. Another touchy subject.

* * *

**Rohit**

"Food?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Wings?"

"Check."

"Christi?"

"Che- Wait. Hey." I stopped in mid-sentence to feel heat creeping up in me. Arc smiled with that dopey grin of his. Why do they always pick on me in that subject? Yes, we were dating. Yes, I hated to be picked on. Yes, everything felt weird.

"Just kidding." Arc and I were packing all our things. We were finishing up. Tye was leaning on the counter with his eyes mismatched colored eyes looking around the wood-walled room. I swear every time I see him, he's leaning on something.

"Where are the others?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, you know, upstairs. Doing girly talk. Doing girly things." I replied. Apparently, I guess guys weren't such good company for girls. It kinda felt awkward for the girls and guys in the flock to be separated, for example, now. Weren't we all suppost to be together? Maybe I just watch to many emotional television shows.

"Dude, wanna see what their up to?" Both of us looked at the eight year old. He sure had a devious mind. It wasn't very tempting, because Finn and Christi could get easily irritated at times. Still, I'm a curious guy.

"Uh, I'm not so sure." I repeated my thought just now.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a chicken." Sure, we had the guts to escape out of the School risking our lives and all, but spying on girls is exactly the same.

"Well, no thanks." That was a safe choice.

"Tye?"

"I'll pass."

"Jeez, you two are no fun. I'll go by myself then."

"Good luck."

With that, he walked away.

**Arc**

There's never anything fun to do around here. Yeah, I could go _read_ and all that, but that's no fun. So, I spend my time hearing and eavesdropping on girls.

I was near the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Which is a lot from me. My ears were glued to the door as I tried to hear voices.

Silence.

Then, Finn began to talk.

"So what's up with you and Rohit?"

"Oh, nothing much. Boys are so complicated." I heard Christi say.

"I know." That was Gypsy.

Miggs giggled and also began to talk. Boy, this was good stuff. "I don't understand them at all."

"Yeah, they just don't listen to you."

"Especially when they _eavesdrop_ on your conversations." Christi said. Uh oh, I'm screwed. They tricked me.

Long story short, I was hit. Hard. Rohit was making jokes about it. I thought I was as quiet as a mouse. When I asked how they knew, Christi just shrugged.

_"Just a hunch."_

"Pack up if you didn't already! Leaving tomorrow!" Finn yelled from across the lodge.

The lesson I learned? Be more careful next time.

* * *

**Finn**

I was alone, in my own room now. It was late and we were leaving first thing in the morning.

The word families still echoed in my mind. Did we even have one? If we did, how did we end up here? Were we just created by the white coats? I didn't want to even think about calling them "Mommy" or "Daddy". Much less they call me by my name. I was known as an "Experiment Subject" called FRH-74369. Cool, huh? _Hey, my names FRH-74369. Nice to meet'cha. _

No, just no. We named ourselves, since we didn't want to be called by numbers and letters.

So, you might be wondering why they thought we were dead. Well, a while back while we were still there, they wanted to get rid of us because they thought we were dying. Did we? I wouldn't be here if we did. It started with some minor malfunctions in our bodies. Then one time, we couldn't even move, rather than be tested on. So the stupid white coats thought: _Oh, their useless now, might as well kill them._ We escaped with them thinking we really died. It was a good chance. Thing is, it wasn't only my idea to escape.

I can still remember the horrible, yet nice moment in the School.

* * *

**There might be a flashback, yay! I have another thing to ask. Do you guys want the story to just get to the main plot or to wait a bit? Either way is fine. **

**The personalities aren't developed much in this part, I'm still trying. **

**For other people who submitted their characters and want to play a small part in the story, do you mind resending them?**

**That's it for now.**

**- Finn**


	4. The Guy I Hate

**Well, not one of the best chapters told.**

**Still, thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Finn**

_It was cold and dim, in the room I was in. The white coats haven't taken anyone in or out of this prison room for a while now. For what, one day? That may seem like a little time for others, but certainly a long time for me in this dog cage._

_My newly met winged companions, well, sort of, were silent. The only mutated creatures I knew here were Christella and Mignonette. They were siblings. The rest of the cages were unknown. Stella and Miggs had their names before they entered the School. Either they named themselves their parents named them. If they had one. That may be the least possible._

_I looked around me, in the cage. I hated this. I could end my non-existent suffering now. I don't think they would allow me, the white coats wouldn't let me. Christella and I were growing weaker. Frustrated for the millionth time, I slammed my head hard against the metal bars that kept me in. I felt something wet coming down my face. Either it was blood, or my own tears, but I don't cry. Even if I'm facing death. Which I kinda want now._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Christella asked sleepily._

_"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Chris." I could vaguely see her concerned face._

_I lied. I didn't want to worry her. My head hurt. I just wish this would all be over. When she seemed to fall back asleep, I hit my head again. This time, the pain came back twice as hard. If only I could get my hands o-_

_"Keep it down will you? Cry silently." I didn't recognize the voice, so I was a bit alarmed._

_"I'm not crying." I wiped the small amount of blood on my head with my arm. Then I realized the voice was next to me, and it was a boy. He was in the cage next to me._

_"Are you trying to bleed to death?"_

_"No." My voice was more quiet than usual. I admit I wanted to, but I wasn't trying just now. I don't think I could just hit my head until I die of blood loss. My voice was flat. "I wish I could."_

_"Yeah. They all do, but people who do are weak." Okay, I was a bit offended by the comment._

_"Well, what else could you do? Stay here rest of your life?" My voice was rising slowly with irritation, but I tried to calm down so I wouldn't wake the others. With my dizziness clearing, I could make out his outline. He was sitting there with his elbows on his knees._

_He was silent for a moment. "Fight back."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. He just shrugged. "Who are you?"_

_"Shouldn't you be introducing your name before asking for mine?" I could see him a bit clearly in the dim light. He had dark hair._

_"I don't have one." I bit my lip. I wanted to name myself, but I couldn't think of one. Curse me for my pickyness. Then again, why was I even talking to him?_

_"Oh, that...sucks."_

_"Everything sucks." I turned away from him and closed my eyes._

_We didn't talk for a while after that._

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" A voice made me shoot up from my thoughts. I almost forgot to flap and dropped a few feet below. It was just Miggs. Her big blue eyes stared at me curiously. "What's wrong, Finn?"

"Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming." She smiled and dipped her blue wings down to do a trick. I smiled back at her. We were on our way to the next destination, the whole flock.

"Don't daydream for too long!"

Jack. Another bird kid who was with us in the School. The guy who made friends with me and the flock. The guy who planned our escape and fought back against the school.

The guy who named me. The guy that was now gone.

The guy I hated.

**Rohit**

Funny. We flew half way to our destination already, when it should've taken us another half day to get where we are now. My mind was reeling a little for answers. Maybe we just flew faster than before, but that would mean we improved a lot. I mean a lot. Well, I'll set that aside for later thinking.

It was pretty cloudy that day, the sun was out of view. I felt a slight tingle on my left wing and looked in that direction. I saw blue wings, just like Miggs, but sightly larger. Christi smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hi. What's up?" I said.

"You've been looking into space for a while. Anything wrong?" She looked at me with an undecipherable expression.

"No. Just looking for aliens." I looked at her as if to say to stop worrying.

Christi raised her eyebrow, but still chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. It's just that we've gotten better at flying. Way better." I shrugged like it was no big deal. It wasn't, at least for now.

"That's great." She loved to fly. We all did. Her hair whipped her face at times. She brushed it off by tucking it behind her ears. She scoffed. "I should cut my hair."

"Why would you do that?"

"Gets in the way at times."

"You shouldn't." I said as a matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Cause I like your hair." I blinked and realized what I said. Okay, just keep a straight face.

Christella, like me, just blinked. Then she got quite pink.

We were so not used to this.

**Christella**

You see? Awkward. I love him, but I just didn't know what to do.

The flock was spread out, but we were still within each other's eyesight. Arc was farthest from the flock, in the front. Miggs was off to the side showing Gypsy some tricks. They were fast learners. Tye was busy eyeing at his necklace, still having that blank expression. Just as I about to look for Finn, she flew next to Rohit and I.

"Almost there." She said quietly.

Rohit nodded. I was glad she came. The tension in the atmosphere was broken, but something still lingered in the air. Finn looked at me. I got the message with the help of the expression on her face.

"Hey, can me and Finn have some girl talk?" I turned to Rohit.

"Oh, sure. I'll just stay here with my mutant hearing skills..."

We both looked at him.

"What?"

Finn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." He said and we flew a little father so he couldn't hear if we talked quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Headaches. Only the older flock members have it. I'm not sure how to deal with this." She said it like it was bothering her for a while.

"It's just like last time..." I nodded.

"Answer me truthfully. Do you think we're gonna die?"

I stopped to think. When we were back at the School, something similar happened. It started with minor headaches to, well, let's just say it went downhill. Really downhill. So far down that we lost a flock member from it. I knew Finn hept thinking about it.

"It's possible." I just said that to be on the safe side.

"I wonder if there are any other people like us."

I was about to answer when suddenly, I had a weird feeling. I felt weak, yet my senses were sharper than ever. I looked around and below.

"Christella?" Finn eyed me.

"Sorry, I just had a feeling. Must be nothing."

I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I think something was watching us for a second.

* * *

**The action starts a little now. This is where the plot starts rolling.**

**Nothing much to say here, but next chapter will come around soon.**

**- Finn**


End file.
